The problem with Granger's
by THGHPforever14
Summary: Hermione Granger has to go to a family party, but what happens when her snobby Aunt and cousin try to ruin her relationship? DM/HG. SEQUEL UP NOW
1. The Problem with Granger's

**This is just a really stupid oneshot that I wrote because I was bored... sorry if there are spelling and grammer mistakes xxx**

**Please read and review!**

Hermione Granger walked into the posh hotel flanked by her two parents. They told the doorman that they were here 'for the party' and he let them in immediately. Hermione had always come from a very upmarket background. Her Grandmother and past Grandfather had run their own business together and had raked in enough money to keep them and their forever growing family wealthy for at least another twenty years. Compared to her snobby older cousins though, she was a commoner who went to a private school that could not be found on Google so was not interesting; apparently that was why Hermione had gone there.

She could see them now; Ewan, Colette, Poppy and finally Brietta. The four of them were always out to cause trouble and make Hermione's life hell. They thought that she was dumb, unattractive and rude. They obviously didn't know her properly.

She was drawn from her thoughts as the next minute a petite girl jumped onto her from behind; making her jump and spin around until she caught the golden blonde hair of her cousin Scarlett. Hermione smiled, Scarlett and her siblings Penelope (Penny) and Lucas (Luke) were just as 'common' as her apparently and the group had gotten along very well all the way through their lifetime. Scarlett was seventeen, Lucas fourteen and Penelope twelve. They fit in well with Hermione as they were the younger group out of all the cousins. They were also the most fun.

"I didn't know whether you were coming because you weren't here, but now you are here and it's all alright" Scarlett squealed as she hugged her cousin close and Hermione rolled her eyes at the energetic girl.

"Yes Scar, I'm here. Now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" Hermione joked as the group made their way over to a table. They sat down and began a rapid conversation; unfortunately for Hermione it was about school.

"I can't believe I only have one year left" Scarlett gushed, Lucas nodded but Penelope blushed and bit her lip shyly. Where they lived they had the middle school system and Penelope would be starting a new school next year as she was turning thirteen in a week. Scarlett saw her sister's face and pulled her close.

"Don't worry Penny, you'll have me there next year and unfortunately Luke is there for a while longer"

Lucas hit his sister playfully across the arm "Hey, what did I do?"

"Nothing, that's the probably" his sister teased and Hermione chuckled at her squabbling cousins. She had once wished that she had siblings too but then she went to Hogwarts and met Harry and the Weasley's and everything was okay again. Her Hogwarts friends were like one big happy family anyway; even the Slytherin's were counted as distant relatives now.

Scarlett turned to her and grinned "So, enough about us, what's it like being independent now then Mione?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows before smiling, she couldn't tell them about Hogwarts because they weren't supposed to know about the Wizarding World and she was going to keep it that way.

"It's good" she replied bluntly and Scarlett scoffed before raising her eyebrows.

"Good, is that all" she paused before smiling wickedly "Have you found anyone yet?"

Hermione was startled by the question, the answer was that she had in fact met someone and they were dating but she didn't know whether she was ready to tell everybody just yet.

"N-No..." she stuttered, receiving a knowing look from Scarlett. She sighed and looked around, desperate not to catch eye contact with her pushy cousin.

"You do" she taunted and Hermione's head flicked around, she shook her head, trying to deny it but her cousins was too clever. Penelope jumped up and squealed.

"Oh my god Hermione, are you going to get married?"

"Penny, I'm nineteen"

"And...?"

"I'm not going to get married yet, it's only been a few months" she clapped her hand over her mouth but it was too late. Her cousin smiled triumphantly and clapped her younger sister's hand against hers.

"Oh my god, Hermione Granger has a boyfriend, what's his name? Where did you meet? Do you..."

But she was cut off as the presence of four people arrived beside their table. They all looked up at the smug and smirking faces of Brietta, Ewan, Colette and Poppy.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Granger's" Brietta said, smirking at the group sat at the table. Hermione rolled her eyes; she was used to this kind of taunting.

"Wow, Granger's, how long did it take your puny brain to come up with that insult?" she jeered and her cousin's smile faded and instead turned to an evil glare.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I could be insinuating that you are slightly obtuse, yes" Hermione said, a smug look appearing on her face at her cousin's blank face.

"Whatever" she said quickly "What were you losers talking about anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before replying bluntly "School stuff"

Brietta flicked her hair over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the seated group "School, that is like so last year, it's all about work now"

Hermione looked at her in disbelief, what the actual hell was her cousin on about. She told her this exactly "What are you on about dear cousin?"

"About how have just landed myself a job as the PA to the assistant manager of MalfoyIndustries" she said proudly and Hermione's eyes shot open as Brietta continued "And the guy who runs it is so hot it could be a freezing cold winter day and you would still be warm if you were in his office" she gushed to her cousins around him. Colette and Poppy looked at her in jealousy but Hermione scoffed, knowing exactly who she was talking about and knowing that, she sure as hell wouldn't stand a chance with him.

"He wouldn't ever go out like a blonde bimbo like you" Scarlett blurted and Hermione smirked.

"That's true, I know the man personally and he is into the more..." she paused and grinned "...intelligent brunette"

Brietta looked at her in shock before throwing back her pretty head and laughing "Yeah right, like you know Draco Malfoy, where from?"

"School" Hermione said in a bored voice and Brietta began laughing again.

"No you didn't, he went to some posh boarding school in Scotland and has just finished there. Meaning he is one of the youngest business men in the whole of Britain" she swooned at his 'greatness' and Hermione couldn't help but groan.

"Look Brie" her cousin scowled at the nickname but Hermione continued "If he's had sex with you then it really is nothing personal"

"How do you know? Did it happen to you?" she said smugly but her eyes glazed over in jealousy as she thought of her cousin sleeping with an extremely fit financial officer.

"No, for your information him and I are very close and if I you say anything mean to me something could accidently slip out of my mouth and the next minute, BOOM, your fired, bye-bye Brietta"

Her cousin looked at her, her facial expression changing from shock, to surprised and finally to anger.

"You're lying" she spat and Hermione was just about to reply when a loud tinkle of glasses chinked, telling the room that dinner was served. Hermione looked around and saw her parents talking reluctantly to a couple at a table near the front. She said goodbye to Scarlett, Penny, and Luke before making her way over to the table. She sat down in her assigned seat next to her mother and looked up at the couple they were talking to before her eyes widened. Sat before her were her Aunt Henrietta and Uncle William, aka, Brietta and Ewan's parents. Henrietta wrinkled her nose at Hermione before smiling.

"Oh my goodness Hermione, is that you? You have changed since I last saw you"

"Well that was five years ago Henrietta" Hermione's father Phillip refreshed his sister but she just raised an eyebrow before smiling over at her children who were now heading towards her. Brietta gave her a sharp look which Ewan repeated before they both sat down opposite her, Ewan next to Hermione and Brietta opposite her, in-between her father and Hermione's.

"Indeed" Henrietta said through gritted teeth before tucking into the meal in front of her. She chewed her pork neatly before looking up at Hermione's mum Helen once again.

"You know Helen, I was wondering if Hermione had a job yet?" she said smugly and Brietta could sense her mother's tone of voice, meaning that she already knew, or guessed, that she didn't. Helen gulped before shaking her head.

"Actually no, but she does have her own apartment" Helen said proudly and Hermione gulped, technically it wasn't _her_ apartment but she let that little thing fly by. She would do anything to be better than Brietta, even though she knew that little thing was already in the bag.

"She does?" Henrietta said in mocked surprise and Brietta snickered at her mother's tone of voice.

"Whereabouts because I don't think living in a council flat is classed as 'her own' apartment" Brietta sniggered and Henrietta smiled at her daughter's nice choice of words. Helen glared at the wicked pair and was about to open her mouth to prove them wrong when Hermione stopped her.

"I know right, silly me, anyway, enough about me" she turned to Brietta "What about your line of work?"

Brietta beamed and looked at her mother and father who nodded before she turned to face her Aunt and Uncle "I already have the role as the PA to the assistant manager of MalfoyIndustries" she gushed and her parents looked at her proudly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Only PA to the _assistant _manager" she leered and Brietta's eyes narrowed before she straightened herself up and nodded calmly.

"Yes, though I am hoping to become the PA to the manager and owner, he has taken quite a liking to me" she said sweetly, taking a dainty sip of champagne as she did. Hermione rolled her eyes as Henrietta nodded at her daughter's words.  
"Yes, charming young man he is, he came over to ours the other day, couldn't stay long though. He had to go back to his apartment you see"

"It's in the extremely posh side of London" Brietta said, acting as if she had been there when Hermione knew deep down she hadn't.

"Oh, have you been there?" Hermione asked kindly and Brietta nodding smartly before replying.

"Well of course, but obviously you haven't since people of your class never do go anywhere nice"

At this point Hermione had been taking a swig of champagne and it flew out of her mouth, landing directly all over Brietta's deep purple Versace dress. She squealed as the sticky liquid dripped down her dress, staining the perfect fabric.

"Mother, look what this stupid girl has done" she shrieked and Phil glared at his niece at anger for insulting his daughter. Henrietta looked at Hermione is disgust before guiding her out of the room. She arrived shortly after, without Brietta.

"What do you have to say for yourself girl? That was Versace"

"Like I give a shit" Hermione mumbled and her mother snickered under her breath, luckily she was the only one who heard. Henrietta decided it would ease the tension to boast some more.

"Anyway, I am very close friends with Mr Malfoy's mother and..." but she was interrupted by Hermione's father.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Mr Malfoy?"

"Of course Phillip, who else who run MalfoyIndustries" she said, getting narked at all the interruptions she was receiving, tonight hadn't been her best.

"Oh right, it's just that our Herm-" but he was cut off as the sharp point of a stiletto caught his shin, making him wince in pain. The Blake's (William, Henrietta and Ewan) looked at the Granger's in curiousness before Henrietta continued with her statement.

"Anyway, yes, before I was rudely interrupted" she glared at her brother who was now clutching his shin in agony "I was going to say that I am very close friends with Mr Malfoy's mother and we have been discussing a marriage between our two children" this time it was Helen Granger that spat out champagne but luckily it didn't reach anyone in-particular. She coughed and spluttered before looking at Hermione in concern. She was shocked as Hermione sat there with a small smile on her face and a calm look in her eyes.

"That is wonderful Aunt Henrietta; would we be invited to the wedding of Mr Malfoy and Miss Blake?"

Henrietta wrinkled her nose at her niece before nodding her head stiffly "Why not?" she said through gritted teeth and Hermione knew immediately 'why not' and that was because Hermione knew it would never happen.

Brietta arrived shortly after, now dressed in a long cream ball gown, and sat down. She looked at her mother who told her what they had been talking about. She smiled smugly at Hermione who shrugged back with an extremely calm face. Brietta was surprised by the way her cousin had reacted to the news, surely she would be more shocked, more jealous, and more envious to the fact that her cousin might be marrying the most eligible bachelor in Britain.

"Well say something Granger" she spat at Hermione who just grinned.  
"Congratulations Brie, I hope that you and Draco Malfoy live happily together"

"But..." Phil started but was cut off by...

"How do you know his name?" Henrietta asked suspiciously and Hermione looked at her mother, who just merely smirked before facing her sister-in-law. Now it was her turn to gush.

"Oh, Hermione and Draco are very close friends. I'll have you know that I am also very close friends with Narcissa Malfoy and that we have in fact been to Mr Malfoy's apartment, despite our..." she grinned wickedly at Henrietta "... status" she finished with a flourish and leant back in her chair, taking in her sister-in-laws expression.

"You mean... what... when... how?"

"Hermione and Draco went to school together and got along surprisingly well" Phil issued and Henrietta blinked at her brother, surely he was lying, some one of their hierarchy couldn't really be friends with someone like Draco Malfoy.

"But that's impossible; Draco Malfoy went to a very expensive school in Scotland, so expensive that nobody knows about it. You wouldn't be able to afford a place like that"

"Just because we are not made of money doesn't mean we are poor" Helen spat but Phil calmed her with a quick hand on shoulder. Henrietta sneered at the Granger's before raising her head up like the snob she was.

"I don't care if you are flipping best friends with Mr Malfoy; my daughter is marrying him so there"

"Over my dead body" Helen shrieked and the whole room looked around to see the banter going on at the Granger and Blake table. Brietta looked across the table at Hermione and gulped, she hated her with all her heart but this was getting out of hand. She saw the smug look on her cousin's face and despised her even more, what part of this argument was she finding funny. Hermione jumped before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a white iPhone. Brietta gaped at her, how did she get these things when she didn't even have a job? Then she noticed it as her fingers punched furiously at the screen. There upon her slender and elegant left ring finger was a beautiful diamond about the size of a pin top; the size didn't matter though because it was also coated with emeralds and rubies. Her eyes widened at her cousin's ring before they narrowed down into short slits; how had Hermione Granger, plain Jane Hermione Granger managed to get an engagement ring before her.

She growled and looked at her mother, who was still currently fighting with her Aunt Helen, obviously oblivious to the ring on Hermione's finger. They had been taunting her about never getting a man when here she was, texting someone on her expensive iPhone with an even more expensive ring on her petite finger; Brietta sighed and slouched back in her chair but not before...

"Brietta sit up" her mother yelled and she blinked before huffing and sitting up, obedient to her mother's orders. Hermione had now looked up at her Aunt's yell and was smiling cheerfully; she screeched her chair back before excusing herself over the ruckus and walking out of the room. Brietta stood up too and walked away from the fight slowly; then she broke into a run, following Hermione out of the room. She stood behind a pillar when she heard voices...

"...you can if you want, mum said that Grandma won't mind and I really need to see you..."

She nodded her head as the person at the other end of the phone spoke before replying to them "...well what time do you get off work... oh I'm sorry Mr Manager, I forgot you ran your own company... no way, you have to cook your own food, I'm not coming home and cooking for you after this party's over, good god it's a disaster. My mother is having a row with my Aunt about you and..."

Brietta breath caught in her throat as the words left Hermione's mouth. Her cousin, her annoying, plain Jane, ugly, overly clever cousin Hermione Granger was getting married to none other than her boss Draco Malfoy. And here her mother was having an argument with her Aunt over the fact that she thought that Brietta was going to marry Draco, no wonder her Aunt Helen got so narked, she was talking about her future son-in-law marrying another woman whilst her daughter was in the room. Now she knew why Hermione had been acting so calm, she knew that Draco wasn't really going to marry Brietta so she had no care in the world what her Aunt was saying about her fiancé.

She heard footsteps from behind her and spun around to see none other than her cousins Scarlett, Lucas and Penelope. She gulped as they glared at her.  
"What are you doing here Brietta?" they asked, glowering at her as footsteps came from behind her, then Hermione Granger emerged from behind the pillar, she stopped when she saw her cousins.

"What is going on here? Why are you all spying on me?" she said whilst slotting her phone into the small beaded bag she was holding, and in its place bringing out a clear gloss. She applied it as she waited for an answer, just then the front door opened and voices were heard.

"I'm here for the party" a smooth voice said.

"Do you have an invitation?" the doorman asked.

"Does it look like I'm gate-crashing?" the voice said again, this time louder and Hermione rolled her eyes. The next minute a tall, muscular figure appeared around the side of the pillar, he crashed into Hermione and she fell to the ground, he reached an arm forward to help her up.  
"Oh shit sorry, hey do you know where I can find Hermione Gran..." he looked down at the girl he had just helped up and grinned before pulling her into a tight hug "Now I feel like a douche" he mumbled into her hair and she laughed as they pulled away, then she smacked his arm.

"And so you should, knocking down your fiancée and then not realising that it's her"

"I'm sorry honey" she said in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Then the pair realised they were not alone. Draco looked up first and caught the eyes of Brietta Blake, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Loretta? What are you doing here?"

Hermione snickered as the mispronunciation of her cousin's name as Brietta glared at her boss.  
"It's Brietta actually"

"Oh right, sorry" he said, not sounding sorry at all. Scarlett, Penny and Luke sniggered behind their hands at his 'I don't really care' voice. Then Hermione held out her hand to gesture at her cousin.  
"Draco darling, this is my cousin Brietta"

His eyes widened again "This is the Brietta you've been talking about?"

Hermione nodded and Draco looked at her surprised before turning back to Brietta and saying, extremely bluntly "You're fired"

She looked as if she had just been shot through the heart as she looked at him with pure hatred and hurt.  
"What...? Why?"

"I don't want someone who is mean to my little angel working for me. I never want to see you again"

And with that he guided Hermione into the grand room, Scarlett, Penny and Lucas following obediently as they awaited the gossip their cousin had to tell them.

Brietta however was not at all happy, she had been humiliated, hurt and fired in front of her cousins by her boss of a few months and she wasn't happy about it at all. Hermione Jean Granger, bookworm, had it all and she Brietta Georgiana Blake had nothing, nothing but angry parents and no job.


	2. SEQUEL COMING SOON

**Hey Hey Hey guys... so this isn't a chapter (this is just a one shot ehe) but I was just thinking about writing two more sequels to this story and I just wanted to know if anyone would read it and all that :D**

**So this one was about Brietta meeting Hermione's fiance but in the next one I want her to find someone so I have decided to use another event...**

**The sequel will probably be up in a few days and will most likely be called 'The other Problem with Granger's' so keep looking out for it :) I'll also put a note on here when it's up...**

**So tell me what you think and to be honest this was just to tell you all about what I'm planning :)**

**If you haven't already I would really love it if while your waiting you checked out some of my other stories... I have Secret Malfoy (which is my best story so far in my opinion) another one shot called Skating Secrets, and yet another one shot called Someting borrowed...**

**Also, if you like the Hunger Games, please please please check out my story Born to Die... the bloodbath will be up soon ;)**

**Love you guys sooooo much :* xxx**

**Happy reading**

**-THGHPforever14**


	3. SEQUEL UP NOW

**So this is just a note to tell you all that THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW!**

**It's called The Other Problem with Granger's and most of the Hogwarts crew are in it this time.. (as well as Brietta of course) so please enjoy :)**

**This was short LOL**

**-THGHPforever14**


End file.
